Twilight meets Friday the 13th
by icedancer487
Summary: When Bella and her friends go camping In Camp Crystal lake they discover that a mysterious being known as Jason voorhees who kills them all one by one. The only one he leaves alive is Bella because of her resemblence of his mother.
1. Prolouge

Twilight and Friday the 13th (2009 film)

Prologue

Bella was scared to death about what happened all those weeks ago she just wanted to get out of these shackles that were put around her wrists. All she wanted was Edward to come rescue her from this insane mad man. She started to think about all her friends Lindsey, Mike, Josh, Elizabeth, Andrew, Raven, and John. They were all her closest friends from phoenix before moving to forks they would all help each other no matter what but now there all dead and Bella was all alone chained up to a wall. Bella has been hoping that Alice had seen what has happened up here and her and the rest of the Cullen family will come save her soon. It's been almost 6 weeks since she's been down here and no one has come yet. Then Bella heard him dropping from the secret door and heard him walking towards her. When she saw him he was different now he now had a hockey mask on. All Bella could do was watch him leave to take care of yet another poor innocent soul killed by Jason Voorhees. Bella knows this never would have happen if she didn't come to Camp Crystal Lake.

Author's note

Well there's the prologue I hope you all like it. I wanted to do a twilight and the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th together because I had a dream about it and thought this would make a great fan fiction. Please review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward don't worry I'm only going to be gone for four days I promise I'll be careful" he just stood there with worried eyes. It was silent for a few minutes until Edward finally spoke "Bella I don't like the idea of you being alone in the woods for four days. I just stared at him remembering how he reacted when I told him how my old friends from phoenix called and asked me to go on a camping trip with them. "Edward I promise I'll call you every day that I'm down there and you can have Alice keep an eye on me if u want just not every second ok." Edward just stood there thinking then he said "Ok you can go but I do have one question why can't me or Alice go with you and your friends. I just grinned at him and said that he needs to go out hunting for a few days and not have to worry about leaving me alone and worrying about my safety. Edward just grinned and called me silly.

I was almost packed for my four day camping trip with my old friends. I was very exited when they called and asked me if I wanted to go I could tell my dad was exited about it to because he had no problem with me going with them. He told me it's good for me to be hanging around my old friends and not just my boyfriend and his family. Though Edward was okay with me going I could tell that he would be worried about me the whole time. As soon as I was done packing I heard a knock at the door so I hurried up and got it. I opened the door to see it was Edward and his family. Alice surprised me by hugging me and said " Oh Bella I'm going to miss you so much promise me you'll call us every single day." I just smiled and said " Alice I'm only going to be gone for a few days you act like I'm going across the country or something." " You'll be across the country to me because I won't be able to see for four long painful days" Everyone else just stood there laughing at Alice's expression. They all told me how much there going to miss me even Rosaile said things will be different with out me here. I keep on telling them it's not a big deal and that I'll be just fine with my friends. Esme then sat right next to me and said they consider me part of the family and when one family member leaves then all of them will be sad. I just grinned at them until Carlisle came to my side " Bella why don't you tell us about your friends maybe that will put us at ease to know what kind of people you are going with. "Are you guys sure you want to hear about them" they all just nodded in agreement I could see the curiosity in their face. I couldn't decide who to start with but I decided to start with Lindsey. I told them that Lindsey is very stubborn but kind she likes to have sex with different kinds of guys and loves shopping as much as alice. Then I went on to tell them about josh who loves exploring the woods and is always ready for an adventure. Then I went on to talking about Andrew and Raven but there was much to say about them except they were always depressed and only hung out with them because they feel like we're the only ones who understood them. Elizabeth and John were a couple who had a passionate relationship almost like Edward's and mine but their's weren't quite there yet. Then I finally got to Mike he was the nicest of them all and cared for all us and would risk his life for any of us. He wouldn't make us do anything that we won't want to do. I always looked up to him like a big brother.

By the time I was done telling them about my friends it was almost time for me to get going. Emmett was laughing saying that my friends are not what he calls normal but I just ignored him I was about to tell them more about them until I heared a honk coming from a mini van outside my house. "Their here" I said as I was leaving the house and then I saw mike coming out of the van to come give me a hug. "Oh Bella it's been so long look how beautiful you got. I got embarrassed and blushed the one thing I didn't tell Edward is that Mike and I used to date until the end of Sophmore year. As Mike put my things in the back I went to tell the others goodbye. I went to introduce them to mike and they seemed to get along real well. " Well we better get going Bella the others are waiting in the van and probably really impatient. I just nodded and turned around to give everyone a hug goodbye. Edward gave me a long hug and kiss and said " Bella be careful please and call me everyday and if you want I'll pick you up. I just grinned " Edward don't worry I'll be fine and I promise I'll call you each day that I'm away. I gave him one final hug and then I got in the van.

I was having a great time with everyone Lindsey and josh were talking about where we were going to set up camp while Andrew and Raven were sleeping. Elizabeth and John were of coarse making out. "Oh Mike I forgot to ask What's the name of the camp were going to. Mike let out a cough and said " It's called Camp Crystal Lake."

**Author's note**

Well there's chapter 1 and I hoped you guys liked it. I worked really hard on this one and I'm really sorry if this chapter seemed boring I promise it'll get more exiting in the next few chapter so please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I feel like weve been traveling for months instead of a couple days just to get to Crystal Lake. I mean I was having a good time with my friends but it was just too crowded and I barely got any sleep at all. I was so relieved when we finally got there. The camp was really run down and it looks like it has been closed down for years. By the time we got there is was after five and it was going to get dark soon so I decided to call Edward before I lost signal in the woods. He picked up the after the first ring Bella are you alright he asked. Dont worry Edward Im fine Im just calling to let you know we just got here and I needed to call before I lost my signal in the woods. Bella promise me youll be careful out there I dont want anything to happen to you. Dont worry Edward Ill be careful dont worry. Edward just smiled and said he cant wait until I come back I just smiled and said goodbye.

It took us about an hour and a half until we found a good camping spot. As Mike, Josh, Andrew, and Raven were getting the tents up and starting a fire Lindsey, Elizabeth, John, and me were all talking about what were going to do the next few days. Lindsey wanted to go swimming in the lake and get a tan while Elizabeth just wanted to relax and John just wanted to hang out with everyone and I wanted to explore the old camp. As soon as the others were done putting everything together we decided it was time to pass out snacks. As we were eating we were all talking about the good old days like how I tripped over Mikes foot in Gym and got a sprained ankle. I dont see how they find that funny but I actually laughed with them. After an hour or two passed Josh asked us if we wanted to hear a scary story. I wasnt too sure if I wanted to hear it but Josh started calling me a fucking chicken so I decided I would listen. Josh started talking about how a child named Jason went to camp here and mysteriously drowned and his body was never recovered. He then told us that a year after his death his mother killed two camp counselors who were suppose to be watching him because of his deformity. Then a few years after that Jasons mother was beheaded by a counselor she was trying to kill. Josh then cleared his throat and said that it is rumored that Jason survived his drowning as a kid and watched his mothers death. This story was pretty scary but I had to ask Josh one question Josh whatever happened to Jason. Josh smiled and said that he is still here on these very same grounds that were at and kills any one who comes into his territory. Everyone started laughing at me because I had a scared look on my face I told them all to shut the hell up.

After half an hour passed I decided to go explore the old camp but I didnt want to go alone so I went to see if Mike wanted to go. Hey Mike do you want to go check out the old camp with me. Sure Bella besides I do want to talk to you about something. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about he wanted us to get back together when we were finishing up sophmore year he wanted to have Sex with me. As we were leaving I could hear Raven and Josh telling Mike to bring a couple of condoms I just told them to be quiet.

Regular POV

After Bella and Mike went to check out the old cabins Josh decided to go down to the lake for a while. As Josh was walking he thought he heard someone following him but he just decided to ignore him. Josh got the strangest feeling he was being watched. He tried seeing who it was but he couldnt see in the dark and as he was backing up he felt someone behind him. As soon as he turned around to see who it was a machete went right through his head.

Authors note

Well theres chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. I know that my grammer sucks and Ill try to work on that I promise. The next few chapters will be in bellas view or maybe regular view or Ill switch in chapters. Edward will be back in the story as well as his family but Im still deciding on Jacob. Ratings may change and suggestions would be nice. Chapter 3 will be put up soon please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regular POV

Josh immediately fell to the ground then the killer took the machete out of his head and picked up joshs lifeless body to dispose of it. Meanwhile back at the camp site Raven was starting to get worried about Josh. Guys Josh shouldve been back by now he said he was only going to be gone for like 10 minutes but it has been almost half an hour. Andrew just told her not to worry and that hell be back in a little bit. Raven still not convinced decides to go find him. Little did she know that the killer has been watching them and decides to follow her.

Ravens POV

I hate walking in the woods by myself but what choice did I have Andrew, John, Lindsey, and Elizabeth didnt want to come along. They said that Josh is just taking his time getting back but I have this strange feeling that something bad has happened. Dam it I said out loud because Im starting to get lost I didnt know which way to go. I cant see where Im going maybe it was a bad idea going alone I probably shouldve just waited until Josh came back. Then suddenly I heard footsteps approaching me at first I thought it was Josh but when I got a closer look it was some stranger with a sack over his head holding a Machete. As soon as I saw him I ran but then I fell because a horrible struck me in my back. OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE HELP.

Regular POV

Elizabeth, John, Andrew, and Lindsey were all talking and making smores when they heard Ravens scream OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE HELP. HOLY SHIT THAT WAS RAVEN Lindsey screamed. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENIG Andrew said. Raven kept screaming for about 5 min until she stop and they all knew that she was now dead. Holy Fuck what are we going to do asked Elizabeth. Nobody knew what was going on but if Raven is dead then Josh must have been killed as well. John decided that Andrew and him should go check out what was happening. Elizabeth and Lindsey were scared half to death they werent sure if it was some kind of joke or not but if it was it wasnt a very funny one. Then they suddenly he hears someone walking around but they couldnt tell if they were walking towards them or not. Lindsey what are you doing Elizabeth asked when she noticed Lindsey walking away. Im going to hide in the tent we dont know whats out there. Elizabeth decided to go with her because she didnt want to be left alone. Im scared Elizabeth what if Andrew and John are already dead and Bella and Mike too. I dont know Lindsey but we need to keep quiet so no one finds us. ok Elizabeth. Just as when they started to relax they heard footsteps approaching them neither one of them said a word. Elizabeth decided to take a quick peek outside to see who it was. She was in shock to see a tall man with a sack over his head and carrying a bloody machete. She also saw him carrying what appears to be a body bag. Elizabeth started thinking that Joshs story about Jason was true. Then all of a sudden Jason was ripping the tent apart. Elizabeth and Lindsey tried to run but Jason grabbed Elizabeth by the neck and snapped it and chopped her head off. HOLY FUCK Lindsey screamed while running. As she was running her leg got trapped in a hole she tried getting it out but it wouldnt budge. Then she saw Jason walking by but he didnt notice her and then all of a sudden he left leaving Lindsey trapped.

Bellas POV

I think were lost Mike I said to him while we were walking through the woods. You think we havent come across a single cabin yet. Mike was always like this when we did something he would either complain or try to get out of it. During most of our walk he keeps wanting to get back together but I keep telling him that I love Edward. He also keeps asking me if I had sex with him yet. Mike has actually changed alought the mike I knew wouldnt keep asking me for sex I wondered what happened to him. Hey bella look theres a nice cabin up ahead. Yea but dont you think it looks more like a house. Come on Bella lets check it out it doesnt look like anybody lives there. The door wasnt hard to open at all I guess no one really lives here. Nobody must have lived here for years cause the inside all filthy with broken plated and glasses and more junk. As we looked further into a house we notice a door with the name Jason on it. Hey Mike isnt that the name from Joshs story. Yea it is how strange. I started getting this uneasy feeling that maybe Joshs story wasnt all just fiction. I keep telling Mike that we should leave but he keeps insisting we look around some more. There were some strange things in these house like the fingers that dont have the skin on them anymore. Hey Bella come check this out. what This women in the picture looks just like you. yea right I look nothing like her Whatever Bells but I think you look like her. Ill admit I do look a little bit like her but it must have been centuries ago that photo must have been taken and the back of the locket made in the 1940s. Mike just grinned at me and as we were going to keep looking we heard a sound. Mike what was that? I dont know Bella.

Authors note

Well theres chapter 3 I hoped you liked it. And Im sorry that you wont know how Andrew and john died but I just couldnt fit their deaths in it and if some of their deaths seemed stupid to you then Im sorry cause its hard for me thinking how to have someone murdered. Chapter 4 will be posted soon and it will be Bellas last POV for a while. Chapter 5 Ill begin Edwards POV with some of the other cullens family POV and maybe Jacob too.


	5. Author's note

Authors note

Hey guys need to let u guys know that my computer sucks right now and it just doesnt show like the quotation marks or doesnt have it double space like I wanted. I know some people are picky about those things so I hope you guys can tell when there speaking to someone and if you have complaints just message me and Ill try to work out any problems you might have.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike what was that I dont know Bella. It sounded like someone was folling us but we couldnt be sure so we decided to turn around to see who it was. We didnt see anyone but we still heard footsteps. Then all of a sudden Mike found a shrine inside a closet. Look Bella it looks someone has been here Yea but who would build a shrine in here. I dont know. As Mike was looking through the shrine he felt something strange. When he pulled it out it was a severed head. We both screamed half to death when it came out. Holy fuck Mike whats happenig I dont know Bella but it looks like its been down here for years so I dont think we have anything to worry about. Are you sure Of coarse Im sure just trust me Bella. Then all of a sudden someone came up from the floor board and took Mike down. HOLY SHIT MIKE AWWW RUN BELLA HURRY HERE GIVE ME YOUR HAND. But it was too let I saw a mask figure taking Mike further into the cave. RUN BELLA HURRY I didnt have any other choice so I hurried up and ran out of the house leaving Mike behind.

I quickly ran to go warn the others about that mask figure but by the time I got there I saw Elizabeths body burning in the fire with her disembered head. HOLY FUCK was the only thing I could say. BELLA HELP ME PLEASE I heard someone shouting. I saw Lindsey behind a bush with her leg caught in a hole. Dont worry Lindsey Ill get you out. It was very difficult trying to get her foot out of the hole. Lindsey was crying out how he killed everyone and that hes going to kill them but I kept telling her that he isnt going to get us but I wasnt too sure either. Then all of a sudden I saw a machete go right through Lindsey and she immedently fell to the ground. HOLY SHIT LINDSEY I tried backing away as fast as I could but then I saw him running towards me with his machete. NO PLEASE DONT AWWWWWWWWWW.

Authors note

Well theres chapter 4 I hoped you guys liked it and sorry it was very short. Chapter 5 will be uploaded today as well and it will start with Edwards POV and his familys POV. I really need more reviews to see what you guys think and some suggestions so I can improve.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edwards POV

Its been almost a week since Bellas been gone and Im really worried she shouldve been back the day before yesterday. She hasnt even called me and when I call her all I get is sorry the number you have called is not in a signal area. To make matters worse Alice has been having trouble seeing Bella she told us the last time she saw Bella was when her and Mike decided to check out the old camp. I wish Bella wouldve told us what camp they were going to so I could go up and check up on her. Then Carlisle came in to talk to me. Edward you need to calm down Im sure Bellas ok. How do you know that I know Bella wouldve called if she was going to be late she wouldnt just not call and have me worrying like this. Edward the police found out what camp they were at and are going down there to investigate. I heard Carlisle saying the name of Camp Crystal Lake. Carlisle I have to go down there and find Bella. Before Carlisle could answer the rest of me family came in with worried expressions. Esme keeps soothing me and telling me everythings going to be alright. Jasper keeps trying to calm me down but I can I be calm with Bella missing. Jasper hows Alice doing Edward shes blaming herself for Bellas disappearance because she couldnt see what happened up there I keep trying to tell her its not her fault but she wont believe in me. Carlisle I have to go look for her and bring her back. Carlisle just sighed and said Edward you cant go down there looking right now well go look for her when Alice gets some kind of clue to where Bella is. I didnt like that idea at all who knows when Alice will get some kind a clue and I dont even know if Bellas dead or not. Ok Carlisle Ill wait for a while I was trying to say convincing but I could tell that they werent convinced.

Alices POV

Its all my fault that Bellas gone I shouldve been keeping a closer eye on her when her and Mike went to go look at the old camp. I wish I would get some sort of vision that would tell me where she was so that we could go find her but so far nothing. If anything happened to Bella I would never forgive myself and Edward would hate me. Right now I just wanted to be alone in my room without being disturbed. That was impossible Jasper would never leave me alone he constantly worries about me especially now. But I decided to go downstairs to be with my family. Oh Alice sweetheart are you ok. Dont worry Esme Ill be just fine Then It hit me I saw a man with a sack over his head carrying Bella. Alice Alice what did you see Edward I saw some guy with a sack over his head and he was carrying Bella. What else did you see Edward thats all I saw but she was still alive In my vision.

Regular POV

Everyone had relieved looks on their face even Rosalie looked very relieved. Well what are we waiting for lets go save Bella Emmett said with an exited look in his eyes. Carlisle interrupted them by saying that they need to wait until they know exactly where Bella is being held captive because they dont know anything about the camp. Everyone was reluctant to go with that but they agreed with Carlisle.

5 weeks later

Edwards POV

I cant stand it any longer its been 5 weeks and Alice hasnt seen anything about where Bella is being held. The police who were searching for Bella and her friends gave up their search because they couldnt find any trace of them. They came up with a conclusion that they all just ran off with each other but my family and I knew it was a stupid theory. Bellas parents were devasted by her sudden disappearance and chief swan would put posters up everywhere. Thats what hurt me the most seeing Bellas picture on a missing poster sign. I cant take this how do we know that Bellas still alive I mean he might have been carrying her alive but what if he killed her afterwards no I wont believe shes dead. These past few weeks have been torture on me not seeing Bella everyday feels like Ive a deep hole in my chest that only Bella can heal. I finally decided Ill go look for her on my own Ive had enough waiting. Everyone else was out hunting so I should be able to leave the house without being noticed. Edward I heard Carlisle saying as I was leaving. I turned around to see my whole family What are you guys doing here I asked. Esme just smiled and said Edward were going with you to find Bella and theres no ifs buts about it. Yea thats probably a good idea cause Ill need all the help I can get. Carlisle suggested that Jacob should come with us I wasnt sure if I wanted that stupid dog to come along but I relized that with his nose well be able to find Bella sooner.

Authors Note

Well theres chapter 5 I hoped you guys liked it and the story will be in Edwards or Jacobs POV for most of the story. If you guys have any suggestions then feel free to tell me cause I need all the help I can get.


	8. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I can't believe that stupid dog isn't there I thought he would jump at the chance of coming with us to save Bella but no apparently he's visiting his sister in college and we had no way to reach him. We couldn't even ask the other wolfs because they never leave their territory except when there out patrolling. It looks like were getting no help from anyone but that didn't matter now all that matters is bringing Bella back. Before we left Carlisle said we should take our cars because we have to ask some locals if they've seen her but I highly doubted they have. I stopped at a gas station that was about 10 miles to the camp and went in to talk to the owner. "Excuse me sir I'm sorry to bother but I'm wondering have you seen this girl in the poster by any chance." " No sorry wish I had though" "Thanks anyways." I should have known that no one would have seen Bella she's been missing for 6 weeks now and I know that she never would run off with her friends.

I've been questioning people almost an hour when Carlisle called me and told me to meet them in the nearby woods. When I got there I heard Alice telling me she had another vision. "Alice what did you see this time did you see Bella?" "Not exactly Edward but she is defiantly still alive" "Oh thank god but what exactly did you see." " Edward all I saw in my vision was some cabin and I heard Bella screaming for help." Before I could say anything else we were visited by a surprised guest.

Jacob' POV

I can't believe Bella hasn't been found yet it's been almost 6 weeks since she's been missing. I didn't go search for her because I thought her blood sucker boyfriend and his family would go out and find her and bring her back in no time but they haven't found her yet. I would be out searching for her right now but my dad forced me to come visit my sister in college. Its not that I don't love Rachel it's just that were not as close as we use to be and now I feel really uncomfortable around her. " Jacob" I heard my father calling me from down the hall. "What do you want" "Let's hurry up and catch a plane back to forks so you can go look for Bella." I couldn't believe it he actually meant it usually we would stay for about 2 weeks I can't believe what I was hearing. "Dad I don't understand" I began to say but then he cut me off by saying "Jacob I know how much your missing Bella so I thought we would leave early so you can go look for her with the others. "Thanks so much dad."

When we got back to Forks the first thing I did was go to the pack to get them to come with me to search for Bella. As I was looking for them I saw Emily on the beach "Hey Emily it's me" I yelled. "Oh hey Jake" she yelled back at me. "Hey have you seen the rest of the pack I really need to talk to them. Emily nodded her head and said "Jake they'll be gone for a few days because there's been trouble somewhere in Seattle and they want to go check it out. "Damn it" was all I could say. I knew I needed their help in finding Bella and now I was all alone. I guess I have no choice now I have to go to them for help. As much as I didn't want to I know that I'll need their help if I want to find Bella soon. So I decided to go find them but I knew finding them was going to be hard because they've probably been searching for Bella for a while now. So I decided to go look at the abandoned camp where Bella and her friends were suppose to be at. I remember Charlie telling us the name of the abandoned camp where Bella and her friends were suppose to be and I decided to look there. It shouldn't take me long to get there If I change into my wolf form.

When I got to the camp I picked up a scent that I knew very well. So I decided to follow his scent because I knew I couldn't find Bella by myself. When I was in sight of the Cullen's I could tell that Edward was really surprise to see me. Then he got up and said "Jacob."

Author's note

Well there's chapter 6 I hoped you guys like it. I'm still working on all the bugs that my computer has and hoping that I can make my grammer much better than it has been. I would like to thank you all for bearing with me while I try to work out these problems and hope you guys continue to like this story.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regular POV

When Jacob came they all started to discuss about where they should start looking for Bella. Carlisle suggested that they should look at the spot where they set up camp. Alice thought it was a great idea because that was the last place she saw Bella and thought I might give a another clue about where she is. When they got there it was completely empty like no one had been here at all. Carlisle looked confused and said Well this is very strange indeed. Edward looked at him and asked What do you mean. Edward when Bella and her friends went missing shouldnt there tents, backpacks, or at least a sign of fire be here Carlisle explained to all of them. Then Jacob got up and said So whoever took Bella made sure the police wouldnt find a single trace of them here. Exactly Carlisle said and then he went through the spot and said there is something unusual about it. Then before they could say anymore they saw a van with a bunch of college kids going to the house near the camp. Hey Carlisle do you think its a good idea for those kids being near since what happened to Bella Esme asked with a concerned voice. Dont worry one of the people I asked today said as long as you dont go in his territory he wont bother you Carlisle told her in a reassuring voice. Then he suggested that they should split up and search around but before they left Edward gave each of them a piece of clothing with Bellas scent on it. Well Lets go find Bella Emmett said full of excitement.

Edwards POV

Its been about an hour since Ive been searching and so far nothing. Then as I was running through the woods I saw an old barn up ahead and decided to check it out. When I went inside I was surprise to see someone in there but I decided to approach him. Excuse me sir can I ask you a quick question I started to say but he got really defensive. What the hell are you doing here you little punk I hate when people come onto my property and take my stuff. No sir I was just wondering if you seen this girl in the poster she and a few of her friends went camping here a month ago and never returned I said trying to keep him calm. In his head I could tell he was having perverted fantasies about Bella which made me really disgusted. Then he spoke in a sincere voice Shes dead any one who goes missing around here are gone for good Im very sorry but I think you should leave now. I just nodded and left and after a few minutes a punched a tree with my hand which fell down quickly.

Authors note

Theres chapter 7 and Im sorry that its very short and it probably seemed boring. But next chapter wont be because it will have Bellas POV in it and Jason will be back next chapter as well.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacobs POV

Im so freaking mad that I havent come across Bellas scent yet Ive been searching these stupid woods for hours and havent once come across her scent. I decided to change back into my human form for a while and take a break. I couldnt help but think how scared Bella must be right now but I couldnt wait to find whoever has her and Ill kick their asses for taking her. Then all of a sudden I saw a girl with Long curly black hair with blue eyes walking around. Hey what are you doing here I asked her. She turned around and said Just walking around and why are you walking around here. I grinned and said Im looking for my friend who went missing around here about a month ago. She frowned and said oh Im very sorry. Dont worry its ok a few of her other friends are searching here as well I said trying not to sound like I was in pain but I had a feeling she could tell. She then smiled again and asked Would you like some company while you search. Oh you dont have to do that you probably have friends you want to be hanging out with I told her. All she did was laugh and said Dont worry they wont miss me too much they all went off doing there on things. I still wasnt sure if she should come with me she might slow me down but then again Ive been out here searching for hours and still couldnt find nothing. Yea sure I would like that oh yea whats you name by the way She smiled and said Oh sorry I cant believe I forgot to tell you my name how stupid of me My name is Ashley. Its ok no big deal I told her and then we started walking deeper into the woods.

Regular POV

After Jacob and Ashley left Jason came through watching them but instead of following them he went towards the old barn Edward had been at earlier. In their he saw a old man wearing a hockey mask looking at what appears to be pornography. Jason went in unnoticed as usual and started walking towards him. The old man felt like something was off so he decided to go check it out. When he turned around he saw Jason WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU he shouted but before he could say more Jason stabbed him and then beheaded him. Then Jason notice the mask on his face then he took off his sack and tried the mask on. Jason liked the mask and decided to use this instead of his sack.

Jacob and Ashley were walking through the woods talking with each other. So Jacob are you and Isabella close she asked him. Jacob smiled a bite and said Yea were real close but not as close as her and her boyfriend oh and by the way she likes to be called Bella. Ashley smiled and said thats a cool nickname and to tell you the truth I thought you were her boyfriend. Jacob laughed at that statement and asked What makes you think that I would be her boyfriend. Ashley laughed a little and said Because you have a bag full of her on a missing picture sign and you seem to talk about her alought so I just assumed. Jacob just frowned and thought about how much she loved Edward even after he left her she had forgiven him so easily it made him so angry. Hey Jacob look over there Ashley said breaking his silence. Jacob went closer to see that it was a broken cell phone. Wonder how long this has been here Jacob asked. Jacob I see someone coming Ashley said in a frightened voice. They hurried up and hide behind some trees and while Jacob was running he dropped his bag he was going to go back for it but he had to hurry and hid. They hide in some bushes and watched Jason walking by. They saw him carrying a body bag Ashley was about to scream but Jacob put his hand over her mouth so she couldnt. Then Jason noticed Jacobs bag and then he started going on a rampage throwing everything in his way to try to find the intruders. Jacob started to wonder what kind of person this guy is. After a few minutes pasted Jason picked up Jacobs bag again and left. Wh-what was that thing Jacob Ashley asked him in a scared tone. I dont know but we have to go now and find the others in my group theyll know what to do Jacob told her trying to sound brave.

As they were running to go find the Cullens Ashley tripped over some kind of wire. Ow ow Ashley said getting up. You ok Ashley Jacob asked Yea Im fine but what is that Ashley asked him curiously. I dont know some kind of wire but lets not worry about that lets keep moving Jacob told her. Ashley just nodded and both of them continued on.

Bellas POV

I cant take it any more Im losing my mind being down here so long. I thought Edward and the others would be out looking for me but no one has showed up I thought Edward loved me and would always protect me. Then all of a sudden the little bells rang and my shackles moved a little that meant someone was there right above me. HELP HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP I yelled hoping someone had heard me but I dont think they did. Then it rang again HELP HELP ME PLEASE HELP ANYBODY I yelled again. Then I heard his feet dropping from above oh no was all I could say. I hurried up and back up as far as these Shackles would let me. Then I heard him coming closer and closer towards me. Then I saw him walking past me this time not bringing me food or water but a gray backpack. He only glanced at me and then I saw him carrying a body bag and I nearly threw up because of the smell. I couldnt help but start crying but then I remembered the bag and decided to see whats in it. I tried grabbing the bag with my hand but because the shackles were chained to the wall I couldnt make my arms go that far so I decided to use me feet to get the bag. When I got the bag I actually felt happy something I havent felt in such a long time. When I opened the bag I saw a picture of me on a missing poster sign. Edward was the only person I thought of and I felt so relieved that Ill be safe soon. I just couldnt believe his here after 6 long weeks hes actually here with the others. I decided to look through the rest of the bag and then I saw a old cell phone and i knew that it would help me escape from here.

Edwards POV

Its already night time I couldnt believe it weve searched all day and I havent picked up Bellas scent at all. We looked through the cabin that Alice saw in her last vision but Bella wasnt there at all but I knew I couldnt give up not now. I decided to go meet up with the rest of my family, There you are Edward weve been waiting Carlisle said. I just sighed and said Sorry Ive been having trouble picking up her scent what about the rest of you. The rest of them said the same thing they couldnt pick up a Bellas scent at all. Carlisle how is that possible I asked him. Carlisle sighed and said Edward rain can wipe away someones scent completely but when we have a piece of clothing with their scent on then we should be able to find them but this I dont really have an answer for. I was starting to get so mad I felt like I was going to explod but then I heard someone yelling towards us. Hey Edward over here I heard Jacob yell. I saw him with a women about Bellas age. Jacob whats going on and whos she I asked him. This is Ashley but theres no time to explain about that we saw some creature carrying a body Jacob said out of breath. What do you mean Jacob Carlisle asked him. We saw some guy in a hockey mask carrying a dead body Jacob explained to him. Jacob I got to go warn my friends before its too late Ashley told him in a hurrying tone. Ashley do you think you could take us to your friends thats where he is probably heading Carlisle asked her. Ashley said Ok its not far from here come on we got to warn them. I couldnt believe this if this creature has been causing all the trouble up here then he must have Bella somewhere and when I find him Im going to give him a painful death. Then suddenly my rage of killing him disappeared and I felt so much better. Thanks Jasper I said. Dont worry about it look lets follow this girl and warn her friends and when we find this man well make him tell us where Bella is ok I just smiled and said Lets go.

Authors Note

Well theres Chapter 8 and I hoped you guys enjoyed this. I want to apoligize that my writing isnt Double spaced and thats my fault because I do double space when Im writing but when I put it on here it wont show up. I know that some people have trouble reading that and I apoligize and I hope the rest of you can read it even though its all smooshed together. I also appreciate more reviews because knowing what you guys think of my story makes me happy and getting some ideas on how to make it better will be great too. I should of put this up in earlier chapters but Im sure you guys know any ways I dont own any of the characters exept for Bellas friends and the other college students who will be in later. Chapter 9 will be posted soon and Please review.


	11. Author's Note IMPORTANT MUST READ

_**Author's Note**_

_**Guys I'm sorry to say that I'm putting most of my stories on hiatus for a while mostly because I'm an idiot and tried doing too many stories at once and I apologize because of that. Right now the only story I'm continuing Saving the Future and once that's done I'll work on Homecoming with the legends then Twilight meets Friday the 13th**__** and then the others. So just to remind you I'm going to finish Saving the Future before I finish any other stories. Please bear with me I'll eventually will work on the others because I'm not giving up on them.**_


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

I continued to look at the phone in disbelief It was just so hard for me to believe that this will help me escape and be able to meet up with Edward. Then I heard him coming back so I hurried up and put the phone back into the bag. He just walked past me without looking at me and went over to the sharpener. He sat down and started shaping his machete. Then he suddenly stopped and sat there for a moment. He started kicking stuff and throwing stuff which was making me really scared. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as he through more stuff my way. I turned around to see he wasn't there anymore and I started getting even more scared. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed when I turned around and saw him getting ready to attack me. "P-Please don't hurt me please" I cried out. Then I noticed he was staring at the locket he gave me. Then I remembered Josh's story and I suddenly got an idea. "J-Jason" I cried out and saw that he looked straight at me. I gasped and said "It's alright Jason mommy's here." He stared at me for a long moment before leaving. I tried to stop sobbing, but I just couldn't stop. Then I remember the cell phone so I hurried up and took it back out. I looked around to make sure that he was gone before I ripped the back out. As I was trying to get a piece of wire my hands kept shacking afraid of when he might returned. "F-Fuck" I said when it became more difficult to get a stupid piece of wire. When I finally got a piece out I hurried up and tried to pick the lock. After a few failed attempts I finally heard the happiest sound of my life when the locked clicked. I hurried up and got the shackles off and hurried up trying to find a way out.

Normal POV

Ashley and Jacob were running as fast as they could to get to Ashley's friends. "Jacob where did the others go" Ashley asked when she noticed they weren't following them anymore. Jacob sighed and said "They probably went off on their on." "Isn't that dangerous especially with that maniac out there" Ashley said in concerned. Jacob laughed and said "Well lets just say their very gifted people." Before Ashley could say anything else they came up to a large cabin. When they entered Ashley's friend Justin got startled and said "Ashley where have you been and who's that." "It doesn't matter there's a guy out there carrying a dead body." "What" Justin asked in shock. Jacob came up and said "Look there's no time for questions where's a phone at." Justin pointed to the phone in the kitchen and Jacob hurried up to call the police. Ashley's eyes widened and then she said "Justin where are the others." "Logan and Christina went to the lake, but haven't come back yet, Michael just went into the garage, and William and Nancy went into the bedroom." Then Jacob came back and said "Guys the police are on the way we can't leave the house got it." Ashley nodded and said "Ok I'll get William and Nancy."

When Ashley got to William's door she heard loud music coming from it. "HEY WILLIAM NANCY GET OUT HERE NOW" Ashley screamed while banging on the door. When no one replied Ashley screamed again "GUYS GET OUT HERE NOW THERE'S A GUY CARRYING A DEAD BODY." "Go away Ashley your just imagining things" Nancy said through the music. Ashley just left annoyed thinking they'll be safe in there until the police arrive.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 9 and I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but don't worry the next ones will be longer. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while it's because I have major writers block. I need a favor for my other stories including this one I need you guys to give me ideas so I can update faster please help it would mean alought to me. So please read and review.


End file.
